theelementalpowersfandomcom-20200215-history
Gary Ghastly
Basic For a long time, Ghastly, or Ferris as he was known on Matara, was Lucifero's right hand man. Ghastly's powers come from an amulet that was given to him by Lucifero himself. In frequent conflict with The Negativia over who is the favorite of Lucifero. Was actually on the side of the Light in the very beginning. Has conflicting loyalties throughout the series, actually saving the team from Lucifero, costing him his powers. Short temper in the first part of the series, at one point thought he should be the new Dark King instead of Lucifero. Towards the end, mellows out as he begins to realize how crazy Lucifero is. Ghastly (Ferris) is the one who betrays the Light to the Dark, ultimately being responsible for the destruction of Matara, something he does not take lightly, although this is not known until the very end. Very condescending to all, until his amulet is taken away. Physical Description With his amulet, Ghastly appears as a semi-normal humanoid, with white features (hair, clothing). His powers allow him to shift his white features into anything he wants, changing his appearance into any disguise he wishes. He mostly appears in a white business suit, with crazy white hair. Without his amulet, his disguise is stripped away and we see his true form. Purple, warped skin, no lips, bald. Incapable of speech (communicates telepathically) arms and legs slightly resembling a mo lizards, claws included. More animal like than human, although just as intelligent inside. Powers and Abilities The amulet that Ghastly wears give him control over a supernatural fog. He can generate this fog from his body, even turning into fog himself. He can use this fog to shape anything he needs, even manipulating it to harden into a solid or fabric, allowing him to change his disguise by simply rearranging his fog. He can use this fog to create henchman of all shapes and sizes (called Ghosts by the team) which are useful in their own right because they can reform after being destroyed. He can generate really any item he needs from this fog, and as long as he is conscious, it will remain in whatever form he puts it in. He can even use the fog as an extension of his own body, giving himself morphous qualities, changing his size and durability, being known to change his arms into weapons of different types for conflict. His fog is seen to have some sort of confusing attributes, trapping a person in a small area of fog for hours on end. Without his amulet he really has no abilities, besides being able to communicate telepathically. History Noone really knows where the creature Ferris came from. He stumbled into the Light side of Matara and was exepted by Jaye and his court, although kept at a distance because of their uncertainty at his origins. Jaye showed him love, forcing him to participate in court activities in an attempt to show him that he was not a monster, and its what inside that counts. Lucifero makes a visit with a small band of his people, and Ferris is immediately attracted by their lifestyle, no such discipline as in Jaye's court, and all the fun of power. Lucifero senses this, and before he leaves, he sends Ferris a message that he can fix him, make him a being of power, all he needed was the spell (to destroy Matara, which in Jaye's hands could restore Matara). Ferris ends up betraying Jaye and turning to the dark side with the spell. In return, Lucifero gives him his amulet, turning him into Ghastly (Lucifero thinking he can just take it back once he destroys the planet). On Earth, Ghastly emerges from the same crystal as Sparx Lectric (Yellow). He constantly plagues the team, remembering how the Elementals on Matara would treat him because of his appearance. Sparx gives his life to crack the amulet, reducing Ghastly's abilities so he can't overpower the team so easily. He takes the front of business man Gary Ghastly, plaguing the team from behind the scenes as well. Lucifero takes his amulet and rewards the Negativia with it towards the Final Fight, because Jaye had reminded Ghastly of his betrayal, causing him to stop Lucifero from killing the team when he first gets the chance. He briefly teams up with the team, although Lucifero brings him back, treating him like an animal (even having a leash) He gets his amulet back with the help of Grey in the Final Fight, whupping the Negativia soundly. Disappears towards the end of the battle. Returns in the Animator Timeline.